disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Carol "Captain Marvel" Danvers
Carol Danvers, who is also known as "Captain Marvel", is the protagonist of Disney's upcoming live-action film Captain Marvel, which is part of it's Marvel Studios line-up. In the film, Carol, who is portrayed by Brie Larson, is a United State Air Force pilot who obtains cosmic powers as a result of her Kree heritage. She has been loosely based off a character of the very same name created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gene Colan. It is also believed that aside from replacing both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark as a leader of the Avengers team, she might be able to join the Disney Princess franchise along with Gamora and Shuri in the future if Kevin Feige, President and Founder of Marvel Studios, approves the inclusion. If that's the case, then, the character would become the third American-born Disney Princess after Pocahontas and Tiana. First Reference Avengers: Infinity War Once Thanos eliminated half of the universe's population by using the Infinity Stones, Nick Fury saw the situation unfolding on Earth as he witnessed Maria Hill and several civilians fade away into dust. Fury quickly grabbed a pager to send out an emergency alert in response. However, moments later, Fury himself turned to dust, dropping the pager which displayed Danvers' symbol, having successfully sent the message. Backstory Carol Danvers was born the second child to her parents Joseph and Marie Danvers. Growing up, Danvers attempted to take part in numerous sports and activities which her father deemed were no place for her due to her gender. These experiences resulted in Danvers becoming someone who did not like authority or being told what her limits were. Due to her father’s sexism, Danvers ended up becoming disconnected from her family. Danvers participated in the test flight with Wendy Lawson when their craft was shot down by an unknown enemy. Both survived the crash-landing, but immediately after Lawson was fatally shot by their attacker, who was after Lawson's experimental engine and ordered Danvers to step away from it. Carol decided to destroy the engine in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands instead, but as the engine exploded, she absorbed its energy. In order to control her, Danvers was taken by Starforce to the Kree capital world of Hala, where she received blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg and had her memory wiped.1 Appearances Captain Marvel In the film, her character is a test pilot who works under a Dr. Wendy Lawson; while testing an experimental engine with her, they are shot down by the Kree and Lawson reveals she is a renegade Kree named Mar-Vell, who has been working against her government to assist refugee Skrulls. The Kree kill Mar-Vell, but Danvers successfully destroys the engine, and its explosion leaves her with deeply powerful energy-manipulation abilities. After a period in the Kree Starforce where her human memories are suppressed (with her being referred to simply as "Vers", the only part of her name legible from the remains of her broken dog tag), she returns to Earth, discovers her origins while working with Nick Fury, and unlocks her full potential. The film concludes with her departing with the Skrull refugees to find them a new planet, but she leaves a modified pager with Nick Fury that he can use to call her in the event of a major emergency, with Fury inspired by her example to propose gathering exceptional individuals together to defend Earth from unconventional threats, naming this protocol "the Avengers Initiative" after Danvers' old callsign. Avengers: Endgame Still in another galaxy with the Skrulls, Danvers suddenly received an emergency call from Nick Fury's Transmitter Pager. Responding to the signal, Danvers returned to Earth, whose population had been wiped in half due to the Decimation event. She tracked the pager's location to the New Avengers Facility, where Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes were analyzing the device and receiving updates on the level of casualties caused by the Decimation. Entering the facility, Danvers encountered the Avengers and confronted them about Fury's whereabouts. TV Appearances * Kim Raver voices Captain Marvel in the 2018 animated made for TV special Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors * Captain Marvel appears in Avengers: Ultron Revolution, voiced by Grey DeLisle. In her self-titled episode "Captain Marvel", she teams up with the Avengers to battle a group of Kree soldiers led by Galen-Kor. Danvers becomes an official member of the team by the end of the episode. In Avengers: Secret Wars, Captain Marvel is one of the members of the All-New, All-Different Avengers. * Captain Marvel appears in the Christmas TV special Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!, voiced again by Grey DeLisle. * Captain Marvel appears in Guardians of the Galaxy voiced again by Grey DeLisle. Video Game Appearances * Film versions of Carol Danvers can be seen as playable characters in Marvel Contest of Champions, Marvel Future Fight, and Marvel Puzzle Quest. '' Theme Park Appearance * Carol made her first theme park appearance in the form of a face character aboard the Disney Cruise Line's Magic ship as part of it's Marvel Day at Sea Event on January 8th, 2019. * She also appears on the ship's Marvel-themed show ''Marvel Heroes Unite!, which features film versions of various Marvel heroes and villains. * On March 8th, 2019, She made her first official park appearance at Disney California Adventure. * She is expected to appear at Disneyland Paris in May 2019. Trivia * In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. * Carol Danvers is a fan of Guns N' Roses and Nine Inch Nails. According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."''Kevin Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Captain Marvel was originally in the ''Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory. ** Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker. * Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Shauna Galligan, and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson and Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace in the role of Captain Marvel. * Carol will likely join the Disney Princess line-up if her first film is proven to be both a critical and commerical success. * If Carol joins the line-up, she would not only be deemed a "royal" by acts of heroism like Crysta, Mulan, Gamora, and Moana, but would also, be the third Disney Princess to have been canonically born in the United States like Pocohountas and Tiana. * There's been several articles confirming that she could pass the qualification of being an official Disney Princess, since Ralph Breaks the Internet featured all of the princesses as Avengers.htf Category:Princess Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Captain Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Official Disney Princess Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Future Disney Princesses Category:National Hero Category:Super Hero Category:Princesses based off Comic Books Category:American Princesses Category:Comic Books